


Post apocalypse (no zombies) notes and plot

by AlpineFresh



Series: Post apocalypse (no zombies) AU [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (no zombies), Gen, Mutation, Post-Apocalypse, information fic, more character tags to be added as I update information, this is where you go if you want some more explanation for things.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlpineFresh/pseuds/AlpineFresh
Summary: This is an addition to my AU, written to give people who are interested some more information on lore, characters, and etc. I will be putting sketches of characters in as I draw them.
Series: Post apocalypse (no zombies) AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996882
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	1. Beginning of the end (lore)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I guess this fic is kind of just an info dump. I'll be updating it as I add new information.
> 
> This first chapter is just the Au's general lore.
> 
> More chapters should be up in a few minutes, I want everything to be in sections to make it easier to organize and keep track of.

Government was getting involved in shady experiments behind the scenes. They never intended for anything bad to happen, but things went wrong, because plot. Everyone involved in the original incident is presumed dead.

An altered version of radioactivity was being tested with. The plant exploded and the altered radioactivity infected animals, morphing them in odd ways within days of the incident.

Cities and towns were soon torn up by confused and enraged mutated animals. Any attempt at rebuilding was quickly proved futile by relentless creatures attempting to adapt to the new environment and prey.

Although it is not common information within most circles, the reason most humans are more or less unaffected by the radioactivity has to do with their electronics. Continued exposure to radio waves has over time altered specific parts of their brains and resulted in a resistance to the tampered radioactivity. Humans can still be affected if they lived a life less involved with technology. Elders tend to be the most severely mutated.

Being mutated typically results in having stronger instincts. Which can be good and bad depending on the situation. Because, on one hand, it’ll keep them alive and help them to move without thinking in dangerous situations. But it’s like a double edged sword, because if the instincts are too strong, they’re likely to lose themselves. They will become primal and aggressive, hardly even human anymore.

Back to the topic of the exploding nuclear plant. There was one scientist in particular who was a little off his rocker and definitely shouldn’t have been allowed to work on the project. But, since his ability and knowledge with the topics at hand were unmatched, they looked past his rather unhinged tendencies and gave him control.

The scientist played nice for a few years, gaining trust and using the wide selection of tools and funds provided to further his research. He eventually got to the point where he had achieved what he wanted, and he rigged the whole plant to explode, knowing full well what it would do to the rest of the world.

He locked the rest of the scientists in the building and jammed the signal to prevent any contact with the outside world using a program he put together months before.

The mad scientist practically vanished off the face of the earth, the only people who could possibly identify him either dead or mutated so severely that they’re no longer human.


	2. Characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More characters will be added as they show up. And also sketches will be added in later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, Tommy's background bit wasn't supposed to be as long as it was. I was intending for it to be much more point form, so it's not super edited or polished.
> 
> I added Nora and the Gang leader's general descriptions into this because I thought it might be interesting to understand their actions a little better.

**-Tommy**

Tommy was walking home from school when it happened, his house already in sight. There was a terrified scream from somewhere nearby, followed by crashing and banging.

A large black house cat with multiple eyes on it's body scrambled out of an alley, knocking over rubbish bins as it ran. Tommy almost didn't see the car swerve in his direction. He threw himself to the side, tumbling against the hot pavement.

The city was reduced to chaos, oversized animals tearing things apart, and panicking citizens clogging up the streets as they tried to escape.

By the time Tommy was able to get back to his house, it had already been toppled. The building he grew up in reduced to rubble. He tried to call out for his family, but not ten seconds later, a mutated dog with a second malformed head sprouting from its neck and sharp teeth came prowling out of the shadows.

Tommy stumbled back, gasp catching in his throat. The dog snarled and leapt forward with gnashing teeth. The teen barely managed to dodge out of the way, clutching his backpack straps so tightly that it began to hurt the palms of his hands.

He ran through the torn up streets, dodging around fallen poles and abandoned cars. He had to force himself not to look at the still bodies half visible in some of the vehicles and left abandoned under rubble.

Tommy eventually ducked into a stable looking building without any windows, leaning against a wall and gasping for breath. He wasn't sure how long he stayed in that building for, but he didn't dare to leave until the outside world had fallen silent.

He crept around the quiet city, making his way back to the remains of his home. He didn't call out this time, not wanting to get chased down by another mutated creature. The teen picked through the rubble, terrified he would feel cold flesh against his hand.

Something bright caught his eye, he glanced over to see glass reflecting sunlight. He crawled closer, a picture of him with his family smiled back at him. His dog Betty was half behind his mother, while his dog Walter looked like he was trying to knock Tommy over, tail blurred.

He reached out with trembling hands, not caring as a shard of glass sliced through his finger. Tommy lifted the picture up and shook the dust off it, staring at it with glassy eyes.

A hoarse caw echoed through the city, Tommy jumped to his feet, clutching the picture to his chest. He didn't stick around long enough to see the source of the noise.

  
  
  


**-Felix**

Trans male, 21, dead name: Daisy. Leader of the gang taking up the south-east section of the shattered city. Younger brother (Michael/Micha, 12) eight months after the incident, death by mutated pigeon abducting him while he was grabbing a trans flag from on top of a pole. Dropped the flag down before he was carried away, Felix uses the torn flag as a bandana. Deep seated hatred for mutated animals, especially bird variants.

Grew up in a conservative family who refused to respect his gender identity. Whenever any of them tried to punish Felix (taking away his food, locking him out, etc), Micha would say that if Felix wasn’t eating, then he wouldn’t either. If they wanted to be jerks to Felix, then they would also have to punish their only _“normal child”_.

  
  
  


**-Nora**

28, with a wife and two adopted kids. Her son (Evan, 15) wandered off roughly a year after the incident while they were searching buildings for supplies. He was killed by a mutated person who had lost control of themselves. She formed a group with other families she found and vowed to keep them safe, she didn’t want anyone else to go through what she went through.

  
  
  


**-Technoblade**

Techno died his hair pink a few days before the nuclear plant exploded and the dye kinda fused with him so now it grows pink naturally. He also did a fair amount of work at a nearby farm, resulting in very mild pig mutations (ears, can understand pigs/boars to a degree, stronger sense of smell).

He formed a group with Wilbur and Phil a couple of months after the incident. They travel a lot, generally avoiding forests and never staying in one spot for very long. Adept at using various types of weapons, most comfortable with swords but still very skilled with a gun.

  
  


**-Wilbur & Phil**

They met each other on the same day animals began to mutate. They got trapped in a building thanks to a bus crashing into the door and catching fire. The two of them worked together to find a way out and decided to stick together afterwards.

  
  
  


**-Dream Team**

A group of close friends consisting of Dream, Sapnap, and George. They were laying low for the first two years, but more recently started to gain confidence in their abilities and realized that there are a lot of untrained and inexperienced survivors that could be easily bested in combat.

They now get most of their supplies from fighting other groups, killing their opponents and looting what they need from the bodies and camp sites.

Travelers, they use primarily hatchets and guns.

**-Bad**

Partially mutated. Whip-thin tail with a spade tip. Clawed hands that look as if they were made up of shadows instead of flesh. Sharp canine teeth, increased eyesight and night vision. Increased stamina, strength, and healing speed.

Has been with Nora’s group for nearly a year and a half. Hiding his mutated features from sight at all times. Wearing gloves, a bandana over his mouth, tail tucked in his pant leg, and glasses to further throw off any suspicion.

He was a teacher for the kids of the group. Before the incident, he used to do both competitive shooting and knife throwing.

Being mutated has given him instincts that are a little on the feral side. Similar to the instincts of a predator (like a wild cat, wolf, and etc), not typically strong enough to overpower him, but, you know... Whatever happens happens :)

**-Unus & Annus**

They may look purely human at first glance, but look a little closer and you’ll notice the way Unus’ eyes are inky black and Annus’ a blank white stare. The ever present sound of a ticking clock follows them wherever they go, serving as a constant reminder of what little time you really have.

Many have seen glimpses of this strange duo, have lost loved ones, and often even their own lives, with the clock mercilessly ticking away. Seen the somber expressions on the men as one balanced a scythe over their shoulder and the other held a cracked hourglass adorned with black and white roses in both hands.

“No one can stop the clock, it is inevitable… Death is a part of life, It’s up to you to decide what you do with the time that you have.”

_ “Memento Mori… Unus, Annus...” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would also like to add that I can neither confirm nor deny whether or not everyone will show up at any point in time. They probably will, even if they aren't the center focus of the fic, but it's all up to chance with my writing style.


	3. Mutations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind, all of these are general. Mutations can vary depending on how strongly the creature was affected and where they grew up, different genes and all that. So none of these descriptions are set in stone and any one of them can be completely altered.

**-Mutant Pigeon**

Two sets of eyes, four legs, carnivorous beak, omnivore, nearly truck sized (13 ft.Av), dumb.

  
  


**-Mutant Sheep**

Two heads, sharp teeth, twisted ram horns, wool nearly impossible to cut, heards, four ears, slightly taller than horse (5.8''), mediocre intelligence.

  
  


**-Dire wolf (Wolf/Bear)**

Region specific, they can only be found in one forest. Wolf snout, long teeth, big paws, four inch claws, eight legs, long but buff body with short bronze fur, pack animal, (4.6'', 8ft upright), intelligent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally take any animal and then just mess them up a considerable amount. I will be adding more creatures to this list as they either become relevant or I find them interesting enough to document for future reference.
> 
> If you have any mutant suggestions, please let me know!


	4. Sbi group sketches (4/4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to just make separate pages for each group. 
> 
> Fun fact, I actually drew Phil first, but then I changed the style of the sketches so I had to redraw him, lol.

Toom:

Wimblur:

Technoblad:

Dadza:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taking so long to sketch everyone. Drawing on the phone can be a little rough sometimes, whoops.


	5. Dteam (1/3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaha, I've been putting off drawing the rest of the group for this one. Outfits are hard and also poses and also I don't actually watch much of the Dteam (that's such a silly abbreviation), so I get stressed about writing and drawing them as I quite strongly dislike making things ooc. Hopefully I'll get them done in a more-or-less reasonable time regardless.

Dre:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> screw hands, do we really need them? (I say sarcastically as I rapidly type this message with my hands)


	6. Mutated mouse drawing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Blood

Mutated mouse with ooman size comparison;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, working on a couple of new fics for this au :smile:


	9. Mutated Deer drawing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Blood, mild gore

Silly mutant deer, spilled ketchup everywhere...

(Deer size hasn't changed from that of a normal deer)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha ha... Yeah, I think this is my first time with anything remotely gorey, but I think I did alright.
> 
> Cant wait to cause mayhem with the deer and the field mouse in my next works.
> 
> Ooh, also- there's a secret to the deer that won't be revealed until I'm finished writing this shit. 
> 
> Hint hint; most of that blood isn't from the deer.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any specific questions, please let me know, I'd love to answer them. :)
> 
> Oh, and if anyone ends up being interested in writing with this specific AU, you have full permission to use my designs and lore.


End file.
